Truth and Reconcilliation
by Nikkopen37
Summary: A story that fits in between Halo 1 and Halo 2


Truth and Reconciliation  
  
Once upon a time in year 2552 there were two races in war. Human and aliens known as the Covenant, two races almost the same except that they both use different weapons, one advanced in plasma technology the other in bullets, shrapnel and explosives. The war has been fought for over ten yeas now still competing to see which race will prevail.  
  
The Pelican Dropship just pulled in carrying all the Marine troops for battle against the Covenant, a marine onboard named Stephen Jenkins was among them. As the Marines abandoned the Pelican they ran off in the direction of fire. All of them split up into pairs, Stephen was paired up with a fellow Marine named Rodney who he knew from training. They both loaded their Assault Rifles and took off to the battle.  
  
A couple of minutes after the Marines were deployed they were under fire, and were ambushed by an Golden Elite and three Grunts, Rodney and Stephen took down the Grunts with ease but left the big worry the Golden Elite. Rodney stood there shooting at it with his Assault Rifle, the Elite yelled in fury and ran at Rodney wielding his plasma sword. Rodney was so scared he kept firing trying to scare it off, as Rodney realised that he had no chance left he pulled out a Frag Grenade as the Plasma sword cut through his middle. Stephen just had time to duck from the explosion that killed the Golden Elite with minor injuries into an alleyway. He crept up and sat down and thought about what a brave soldier Rodney was before his defeat then his radio went off saying that the Spartan II soldiers were just deployed and that any Marines still alive to report to the Pelican straight away. So Stephen set off to the Pelican and lucky for him wasn't attacked at all.  
  
As Stephen arrived at the Pelican he noticed that the Spartan II soldiers were already there with the rest of the Marines. The special soldiers were issuing commands for the Marines. " Now if you get caught and are in threat of having any of our secrets known kill yourself, any means necessary", said the Spartan II. Stephen was pushing through the Marines and asked one of them what their names were. "Nic and Lee", whispered a Marine. " Now lets move out and kill these Covenant", said Nic. The Marines including Stephen followed behind Nic and Lee who killed any opposing Covenant enemies with ease with their shotguns. Eventually they got to the centre of the city where they heard that the Hunters were deployed. "All right Marines!" said Lee. "We gonna go in and take those monsters out! Whose with me", several Marines cheered in agreement. The noise they made attracted the Hunters towards them who were backed up by two Jackals and an Elite. Stephen went out to battle with another Marine named Dale. They both acted as that the battle was a pushover but dodging the Fuel Cannon's on the Hunters wasn't what Nic and Lee were afraid of it was the pair of Brutes lurking closer to Stephen and Dale in the shadows. Lee acted with lightning speed and ran over to the Brutes knocking out the Jackals as he went, causing the Brutes to realise that they were spotted, then Dale dodged a Hunters melee attack and found him self facing one of the Brutes, "Watch Out!" yelled Stephen with agony when the Brute bashed Dale to the ground unconscious. Nic went over and took on one of the Hunters while the rest of the Marines took on the other one dodging attacks and blowing rounds into its soft orange flesh taking it down, while the Marines took out the other Hunter with a Frag Grenade at the cost of their lives. Stephen ran into   
  
the shadows fearing for his life, Lee took down the Brute with only severed arm that was bashed by the Brute. But having the aid of his friend Nic they both comboed the other Brute with melee attacks. While Stephen was scared and hiding in the shadows he didn't notice the Elite sneak up on him and throw a Plasma Grenade onto his shoulder, screaming for his life Stephen ran out into Nic and Lee, Nic seeing what was on Stephen knew that he was going to die anyway so he bashed Stephen unconscious thinking he wasn't gonna take us out with his own stupidity. It exploded on Stephen leaving his corpse smoking on the ground, while Nic and Lee were wondering how to take on the Elite in the shadows. Lee decided now was a good time to heal his arm, so he took out a medpack and started to fix himself while Nic was reloading his shotgun. The Elite acted fast but Lee was faster who dodged the Elites melee attack just by an inch and while remembering training he parried the attack and elbowed it in the face with his free arm. "Take it down!" said Lee to Nic and remaining Marines while struggling with the medpack. The Marines who were scared just stood there. Howling with pain the Elite started to fire at Lee with his Plasma Rifle, Nic jumped in front of Lee taking the enemy fire while the Marines came to their senses. They all started firing at it with their Assault Rifle distracting the Elite. It came over and melee attacked two of the remaining who Marines took it down. Lee finished fixing himself and Nic up when the other three Marines came other to them reloading their Assault Rifles.  
  
While trekking back to their Pelican after a mission well done the last three Marines, Ken, Michael and James were celebrating that they weren't dead, Nic and Lee we talking about how they could find the Covenant Homeworld so they could do some damage when the came across a Elite that was injured from the last fight, the three Marines feeling tough went up to it a started teasing, punching and pushing it around before Nic and lee realised they could squeeze some information out of it. After telling the Marines about what they were doing they pointed their Assault Rifles at it keeping it hostage while Nic and Lee tried to interrogate it. " So...." said Lee " Nice day isn't it?" he said to the injured Elite. The Elite just grunted and started coping with his pain again. Ken punched it in he face again and said, "He's talking to you!". " Watcha name?" said Nic. The Elite grunted again and said nothing. Nic went up to it and pointed his shotgun at its head and repeated his question. The Elite eventually replied and said his name was Ellwood and wouldn't say anymore. Lee realised that the technology they had gave them the power to brainwash. He called Nic off and whispered to him. "Why don't we take Ellwood as a hostage and brainwash him then get him to tell us all about the Covenant and their weaponry"." Hell that's a good idea I wouldn't of thought of that, alright then we will" and with that Nic went over to Ellwood and picked him up by the neck and dropped him on his feet, shoved his shotgun into his back and told him to walk. 


End file.
